Megaman Beast: Cybeast Draco
by TwilightLink-Midna
Summary: A new Cybeast awaken after the the deletion of the Cybeast. Cybeast Draco!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue and Credits

Megaman Battle Network 6.5: Cybeast Draco

By: Jonathan

Aka: TwilightLink-Midna

Here is the Intro theme:  
English Version:

At the beginning, the bell echo to let you know

That it's just a matter of change

From a terrible yesterday

It's all right, since you're next to me

Im not alone, and that's what'll awaken my courage

This sullen sky dazzle, me so

It's so bright that I feel like it's the sun

I'll share this with you, the joy of my hopes

This cross holds the deepness of our bond

The future and the present join together with this puzzle

Our hearts connect for our dream

I'll become the proof

Cross Fusion!

(Oh yeah. This is the theme from RockMan Axess. This will be my intro for this fan fiction.)

Prologue:

Long ago on the Net, two beasts name Cybeast rule the Net. The first beast's name is Gregia. Each Cybeast takes the form of an animal. Gregia is the shape of a wolf. Gregia ate many navis with its razor sharp fangs. It destroyed many computers and programs with its mast weaponry. The second Cybeast, Cybeast Falzar. Falzar was the shape of a giant phoenix or bird. Its giant wings fan the Net blowing away anything in its path. With its razor sharp talons shred Navis and programs apart. But then, there is a forgotten beast. One who lived way longer then the other two. One that was a protector program that was transform into a destroyer, one that was made when the net was first done. Cybeast Draco! Shape of a giant Dragon, it burn, bites, and blow fear into the citizens and the Net.

"Get the citizens to safety. It is too dangerous here" said a Net Police. But as he rushes out to the crowd he was slice to pieces by a Cybeast.

Everyone screamed and start to panic. But then they have no worries. They were fighting each other. As the three beasts roar and shook the Net they fight. Gregia and Falzar were fighting before Draco dive from the sky and collide with the other two. As the cloud of data disappears, there was only a hole in the area. And the three beasts sleep there for a long time….


	2. ProtoMan and Chaud

Megaman Beast: Cybeast Draco

Chapter One: Chaud and ProtoMan

Chaud was sitting in his chair. Chaud Blazes is the vice president of a famous company in Netopia and Electopia. His mother died when he was very young so he was put as vice president by his father.

"Chaud are you alright?" said a voice from a handheld device. Inside the device is a Navi. Chaud's navi is named ProtoMan. He has a long pink sword for a right hand and his colors are red armor with a purple stripes running down his side.

"Yes ProtoMan. I'm alright. Just have a few things on my mind." Said the vice president. Chaud was wearing combat trousers. He has a black shirt with a red jacket over it. His sneakers were the same color of his hair. Black and white.

"Well Master Chaud, we have a few things to do today." Said ProtoMan. He was looking at the agenda for his operator Chaud.

"What do we have?" Asked Chaud. He was looking at his navi without any expression.

"Well sir, we have to go to the labs to try out a few BattleChips. Then we have an appointment with the President of the Triton Company. And finally we have to investigate the damage caused from an unknown Navi." Said the scarlet swordsman. He finished reading the agenda and put it back into its file.

"Well let's start off with testing the BattleChips." Said the vice president. His Navi is an undefeated champ at a game call NetBattling. He turned fourteen a month ago, but still beat adults twice his age.

"Alright let's head down to the labs." Said ProtoMan. Chaud got out of his chair, stretched and head for the door….

Two hours later Chaud was walking out of the Triton shape building and was heading for the main Net. He stood there held his PET ready and aim it at the jack in port at the main computer of the city.

"Jack In! ProtoMan Transmission!" Chaud shouted and his Navi disappear from the screen of the PET and disappear in a beam of light. His Navi appear at the foot of a large Net tower.

"Chaud sir, I reach the destination." Said ProtoMan as he ran through the city. He looks at the ruin pieces of the Net and begins working.

"Recovery Chip Slot In! Chaud said as he put the chip into his PET slot. The chip slid in and ProtoMan starts to heal the broken Net. But then a blast appears from nowhere and hit the ground next to ProtoMan.

"What was that?" ProtoMan said as he looks around. He looked around and saw a Navi floating in the air. He has a red armor, and where there isn't armor he has a white pad. He was holding a sword.

"Zero! ProtoMan watch out!" said Chaud surprised. He was staring through the screen of his PET.

"You like my upgrade ProtoMan? Z-Saber!" said Zero. He fire sword blasts at ProtoMan and then dived at him.

"Well here we go ProtoMan. BattleChip Slot in Long Blade!" shouted Chaud. He slid the chip into his PET, and ProtoMan sprung an orange sword.

"Right! Let's go." Said ProtoMan. He jumps into the sky and swing his sword…..


End file.
